Words Are Only Words
by CluelessWords
Summary: Sora falls in love with Riku just before he leaves for his university, Sora misses him deeply. When everything seems bleak Sora has someone new fall into his life. I need more R&R before I post the next chapter.
1. Memories

Chapter 1

Sora felt like he was about to hurl...

he was scared...

He was afraid of telling her the truth...

...afraid that Kairi would reject him.

"K...K...Kairi," Sora stuttered

"What's the matter Sora," Kairi said smiling sweetly, her red hair sitting perfectly in place

"I..." 

"You're what?"

"I'm gay."

Kairi's eyes widened in surprise.

Sora prepared for the worst...

"REALLY!" she screamed

"Umm...yeah. This isnt the kinda thing I would joke about."

"Oh my goddess that is sooo cool, now we can go shopping and buy tight pants together!"

"Hold on Kairi isnt that a bit stereotypical?" Sora asked

"Wait," Kairis voice lowered. "So your saying that you DONT want to go shopping with me." She rose from her bed and stalked closer to Sora

"No...I'm not saying that."Sora said slowly backing away from the red haired girl

"That's good because I dont take rejection very well," she smiled maliciously

Sora's back pressed against Kairi's bright pink wall near a poster of Wakka her favorite blitzball player. He was scared, he had never seen this side of Kairi before and he didnt like it he wished that he was on the beach, the waves cascading against the rocks, staring into Riku's bright green eyes.

"I wont be ignored Sora," she snapped him out of his fantasy

"I wasnt ignoring you Kairi, I mean why would I ignore my 'BEST' friend," Sora made sure to embellish the best part.

"I think that youre afraid of me," She said, she kinda reminded Sora of the it puts the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again guy from Silence of the Lambs.

"How do I get out of here," Sora thought to himself, sweat dripping down his brow. He racked his mind for ideas as Kairi slowly began closing in when it hit him

"Oh my god is that two emo boys making out."

"OOOOOOOO WHERE," Kairi screamed as she whipped around to look out the window

That was the moment that Sora had been waiting for, he bolted for his life. He ran out of her room and busted out of the front door. He ran as fast as he would toward the shore, hopefully that crazy bitch wouldnt follow him. He stopped to catch his breath and his thoughts flowed back to Riku. He remembered the boys long silver hair gently falling down over the pale skin of his back . Sora longed to feel Riku's body lovingly pressed against his own, hearing his heartbeat and feeling every movement of Riku's body on his skin. Lying on the beach at night looking up at the stars and falling asleep on each other after staring into his eyes and slowly kissing his body all over.

"SORA," Kairi's voice pierced through the darkness behind him, "THIS ISNT OVER, I'LL FIND YOU."

Sora ran fast towards the beach hoping to lose his crazy obsessive fan girl.

-Flashback- 

"It's going to be so boring without you around..."

Riku smiled back at Sora, "Yeah, I know. You just can't live without me."

Sora gave Riku a fake angry, which was quickly replaced by his trademark grin.

"Trust me Sora, if I had a say in going to Traverse University, I wouldn't, but it is a full scholarship."

Sora looked at the ground, swirling around his foot in the ground, "Yeah, I know...You'll probably just make new friends and forget all about the rest of us." He then looked up at Riku. He felt even worse, when he looked at the silver haired boy because he had been keeping a secret from him all these years...

...He was in love with Riku

But he couldn't tell him that...especially since the boy was going away for a good bit of months. He and Riku had been best friends since childhood, and he would hate to see how Riku reacted if he said something now...

But all Sora's thoughts came to halt, with what happened next...

Riku walked right up to Sora with a smirk on his face and stated, "Even if I were to forget everyone else on this whole island...I could never forget you," and with that Riku leaned in closing the space between him and Sora and kissed him.

Riku thought in the back of his mind, "Man, Sora will probably hate me for this!"

Sora nearly passed out...he couldn't believe it...Riku was kissing him? He never thought Riku (one of the manliest guys on the island) would ever be gay...

Once Riku noticed that Sora hadn't pushed him away he wrapped his arms around the boys lithe waist and deepened the kiss. Sora sighed happily, following suit with whatever he wanted to do.

The day ended with the two boys lying in each others embrace looking off into the distant sunset... 

(Let me clear this up now...there is no lemon in the last few sentences...so stop thinking it you pervert!)  
End of Chapter 1


	2. A Fateful Meeting

- Chapter 2 - 

Sora's feet touched the warm sand of the beach a few minutes later, he walked toward the vast ocean. He felt the cool water flowing onto his bare feet; he glanced behind him to make sure that Kairi wasn't following him.

"It's so peaceful tonight " Sora whispered to himself as he listened to the crickets playing their concert behind him.

Sora sat down on the sand and stared out at the ocean, he remembered that day before Riku left for his university. The day that he told him or rather showed him his secret; the day that Riku embraced him and kissed him until the sun set on the very beach where he was sitting now. He felt his eyelids begin to fall and his head hit the sand. He fell asleep to the sound of the waves and the seagull's song. Sora awoke to the sun shining in face and a crab's claw latching on to his ear.

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sora screamed and jumped into the air and landed in a stranger's arms.

The man had long brown hair, stone gray eyes and a light scar running down from his forehead to the edge of his left eye.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" the men said viciously

"GET IT OFF ME! " Sora screamed and jumped out of the man's arms and began running wildly along the beach trying to release his ear from crab's grasp. After freaking out for a few minutes Sora shook the crab loose. The man continued to chuckle under his breath

" What are you laughing at? " Sora asked

"You" the man said

"That wasn't funny" Sora said angrily " That really hurt"

"Well... I'm not the one that fell asleep on the beach," the man continued

Sora cast the man an angry look

" You're not from around here are you? " Sora asked

"No," The man snapped back

" I could so tell," Sora said " Because its pretty hot out here and you are wearing leather pants and a leather jacket "

" I like the heat," the man responded

" I'm Sora," He smiled

" I'm Leon," the man said

"SOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAA!" A familiar voice echoed down the beach ",WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Shit" Sora said as he looked down the beach

Kairi was putting up flyers on all of the telephone poles with Sora's picture on them with the caption

HAVE YOU SEEN MY HOMO?  
IF SO PLEASE CONTACT KAIRI AT 1-800-FAG-HAG

Sora grabbed Leon and pulled him behind a patch of papou trees and hid in the shadows.

" A friend of yours?" Leon asked

" Was until I told her I was gay, then she went absolutely crazy, " Sora said peeking out from behind the trees

When Kairi walked closer Sora saw that she was carrying a large butterfly net and what looked like a tranquilizer gun.

" I'M COMING SORA!" Kairi screamed into the street " YOU CAN'T HIDE FOREVER!"

" Crazy is a major understatement, she should be institutionalized " Leon said coldly

" Yea let's just wait until she's gone" Sora said terrified

"Why?" Leon asked, "She's not looking for me," He said as he got up and began to walk away from the trees.

As Leon disappeared over the horizon, Sora continued to hide behind the papou trees. He waited until Kairi was gone and he walked in the opposite direction that her headed.

Sora wanted to go to the mall to check out some clothes and get a bite to eat after finishing his ice cream from Dairy Queen he headed up the escalator towards his favorite store. He bumped into a red spiky haired man in a long black cloak.

"Excuse me " Sora, said politely

"Watch where you're going faggot" The man said hatefully

"I said excuseme" Sora shot back

"I don't like being touched by people like you," He said as he pushed Sora to the ground

Sora got up quickly and swung at the man's face.

"I guess they were right when they said fags couldn't fight," He said as he blocked Sora's blow

The man punched Sora in the stomach causing him to lose his breath and fall back to the ground.

"AXEL!" A man voiced screamed in front him

Axel turned around received a blow to the face by none other than Leon. While on the ground Axle tried to fight back but Leon continued beat his ass. After he finished, he calmly said:

"Haven't we been through this already?"

Axel responded by standing up and wiping the blood that was pouring out of his lip.

" I guess all of you fags stand up for each other, " He said maliciously as he turned and limped away

Leon helped Sora up and noticed that Sora was holding his stomach.

" Are you alright?" Leon asked

"I'll be ok, my stomach hurts a little bit" Sora responded

"I'm sorry about that guy, he wasn't always like that" Leon said gently

"Its not your fault it's Kairi's for putting all of those posters up" Sora said hurtfully

" Yea that probably wasn't the best thing for her to do " Leon smiled

Sora blushed and looked away, his eyes widened and he looked back at Leon in realization of what Axel had said to him.

"Y...Y...You're" Sora stuttered

"That's right" Leon replied " Do you want to get out of here?"

"Yea...sure" Sora said still blushing

The both of them began walking along the beach

"So...What's your story" Sora asked

"I might have helped you out back there but that doesn't mean that I'm gonna pour my heart out to you" Leon said calmly

"You know you want to," Sora said dancing around Leon

Leon swung at Sora but Sora ducked out of the way and continued dancing

"Come on," He sung, " PLEEEEEASE!"

"If I tell you will you shut the hell up?" Leon asked irately

"MAYBE," Sora continued, "How do you know that Axel guy?" Sora asked curiously

"He used to be my best friend in high school," Leon said looking ahead

"What happened" Sora asked gently

"I came out" Leon replied after a short silence

"So he like...wouldn't talk to you anymore after he found out?"

"I told my father that I was gay and he kicked me outta the house, so I tried going to Axel's house and he slammed the door in my face" Leon stopped

"I'm so sorry" Sora said as he put his hand on Leon's shoulder

Leon grabbed Sora's hand and turned him so that they were face to face, he was looking down into Sora's deep blue eyes. He felt close to him, like the past didn't matter and he didn't care about the future. All he cared for was the present, this particular moment in time. He leaned down and kissed Sora gently

"What is he doing?" Sora thought "I do like him, but Riku..." He stopped thinking about it and enjoyed the moment at hand...

End Chapter 2

* * *

Hey everybody! This is CluelessWords! Hope you have liked my story so far, it is being written by me and co-written by my friend, penname: MotherSya-Go Check out her story- Breaking the habit (which is currently being revised). 


End file.
